XBall Z
by drbowler
Summary: XMen Evolution crossover with DBZ
1. Mutant Saga: Do not enter

X-Ball Z

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ if I did Goku wouldn't always be the hero.

Nor do I own X-Men, if I did there would all ready be a 3rd movie out

I own this plot and David, no touchie

Cross over between Dragon Ball Z and X-men Evolution, it is one of my first fics so be gentle, and I have added an original character so be genteler.

Might as well post ages...

DBZ

Trunks-29, Pan-15, Bra-16, David(o.c.)- 16

(David's story: Raditz is his dad while waiting for Goku, Raditz decided to have some fun and David was born nine months later(if I read age charts correctly) when he was 6 he found the time machine that Cell came in and as most kids do started to mess around with it, then it worked and threw him into the future where he met the z-gang) . I know the story is kinda krappy but oh well.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MUTANT SAGA:Do Not Enter Means Enter Right Away  
**

Trunks, Pan, Bra, and David were playing Halo 2 on X-Box and it was a massacre with Pan and Bra on the receiving end. It just stacks up againest you we your teammate fires at you half the time, which Bra was doing to Pan and David and Trunks cleaning up the remains.

"I give up, let's do something else!" Pan yelled tossing the controller away.

"Let's go shopping!" Bra exclaimed

"We went shopping yesterday," Trunks started

"And the day before that," David contiuned

"An so on and so on." Pan finished

"Spar?" Trunks asked

"GR is broken and your mom is out." David answered

"Well, Red, fix it I've seen you help my mom." Trunks ordered(David's nickname is red because he has red hair.

"No, I don't want to screw it up let's go in the lab." David replied

"Wait, you don't wanna mess with the GR but you want to go into Bulma's lab?" Pan asked confused

"That doesn't make sense." Bra said

"I don't have to." David said with a smile and began to walk to the lab.

The reason David wanted to go into the lab was that, Bulma, had been keeping him out of it for the about a week. He wanted to know what it was that ,Bulma, was not allowing him to see or touch thus bruising his ego. He wasn't as strong as Trunks or Pan but he rivaled Gohan in the brains department. He keyed in the code and walked into the lab looking for the invention that he wasn't suppose to see.

"So what are we doing in here again, Red?" Trunks asked

"Is that on a need to know basis, Boxer Boy?" David asked back as he came closer to the new invention.

They came into view of the new invetion and David began to look at it, it looked like a time machine and yet it was different.

"Well it has four seats in it," Pan said "can we go now?"

"Nah, I'm gonna jump in and look at the controls." David said as he sat in one of the chairs and stared at the controls. Pan and Trunks jumped on the sides to look at them too, and then Bra sat in the seat next to David, and asked the infamous question.

"What does this button do?" Bra asked as she pushed the button.

Trunks', Pan's and David's last thoughts were "Oh, Shit"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON DO YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT?

Next chapter is from the X-men point of view.

1 happy reviewer and the next chapter will come up


	2. Mutant Saga: Nightcrawler in the morning

Authors Note (the action will come soon just setting up the story)

Ages and powers

Kurt-17- Teleportation

Scott-19- Optic Blasts out of eyes

Jean- 19- Psychic powers

Kitty-17- Can phase through things

Kurt Wagner "Night Crawler" woke up on a bright and shiny Saturday morning restless, so he decided to be a fuzzy alarm clock for the mansion, and get some agility practice. He began to run through his brain at who was in what dorm room.

Door Number One

Occupants: Bobby "Iceman" Drake

Ray "Berserker" Crisp

Powers: Very Dangerous

Speed: Moderate

Kurt BAMFed in and surprised the sleeping boys, and got out, since they couldn't hit him if they were still half asleep. Kurt continued this waking everyone up this way except for Wolverine, he wasn't stupid.

As the bell for breakfast rang he had collected quite a crowd, he teleported down to .

"Come back here you stupid elf." Evan Daniels yelled as Kurt began to breakaway from the crowd due to his speed.

"Can't, breakfast is ready" Kurt replied as he teleported to the dining room.

"So, elf, I noticed that you had an early morning practice." Wolverine said as he speared some pancakes with his claws and munching on them.

"Ja, it is great fun," Kurt said nodding his head enthusiastically "except for several grumpy mutants vith dangerous powers,"

"Who have it set to hit their alarm clock." Scott said as he sat down next to Wolverine

"Guten "German for morning" ,Scott, vhat are ve doing for our danger room session today?

"Well I feel that some of the students have some energy to channel, so our session will be one big training class for you as you dodge whatever they throw at you."

"Vhat, but I vell be killed?" Kurt shouted

"Not if you dodge fast enough," Scott said "now I want you in the danger room in one hour so be ready."

45 minutes later

Kurt was dressed up in his jumpsuit as he prepared for a particularly painful danger room session when Professor X blared a message in all of the X-Men's minds

"ATTENTION X-MEN, NEW MUTANTS HAVE BEEN FOUND AND THE ARE SURROUNDED BY A MOB.

* * *

AN: I CAN'T DO A GOOD GERMAN ACCENT PEOPLE! KURT IS GERMAN" 


End file.
